


Call me 'Ace'

by almightydork (earthsmightiestdorks)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsmightiestdorks/pseuds/almightydork
Summary: A snort from Daichi pulls Asahi out of a reverie he hadn’t even realized he’d got himself into. “What?” he asks, genuinely confused, which results in a genuine string of laughter from his former captain.“Fashion school must be doing wonders for you if you’ve worked up the courage to wearthat.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: Haikyuu!! NSFW Big Bang 2020!!





	Call me 'Ace'

It’s the first time he’s setting foot in the gym in almost half a year. This gym, in particular, is filled with what is probably the greatest assortment of memories Asahi will have of anything for a while, and he hesitates as he sets his shoes down on the polished wooden floor so he can stick his feet in. He can feel his hand shaking against the sliding door where he’s supporting his weight and there’s this little nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to just leave.

The voice is soon drowned out by the chorus of cheers that erupt when Nishinoya and Tanaka spot him. 

“Oh, Asahi-san! You came!” shouts Tanaka, waving his arm excitedly while a focused, explosive shorty comes running straight at Asahi. He half-turns around and braces for impact, closing his eyes. When he merely feels a light punch against the back of his arm, he peeks around.

“We simply could not have this without our ace,” explains Nishinoya as he sets his hands on his hips, triumphantly. “Although…” he leans forward, a hand coyly covering his mouth, and Asahi leans forward too, curious. “Ryuu will get mad jealous, so don’t tell him I just said that.”

Asahi laughs as he finishes putting on his volleyball shoes and properly steps inside the gymnasium. “I won’t, I won’t…” he reassures his former junior, waving a hand in front of his face. Nishinoya gives him a thumbs up and a broad smile before running back to where he was. 

Asahi sets his bag on the wall next to the stage and stretches his arms above his head, getting a thorough look around the place, searching for any other familiar faces. 

He spots Ennoshita surrounded by unknown younglings, who he assumes must be the new first-years who joined a couple of months ago; Tanaka and Nishinoya are stretching with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima; Hinata and Kageyama seem to be engaged in deep conversation, and Yachi is apparently taking notes of everything they’re saying. Kinoshita and Narita are nowhere to be found, and neither is Coach Ukai, and before he can wonder about Takeda-sensei, a hand slams down his shoulder. 

Asahi would have liked to say that he certainly _did not_ yelp, and that he _absolutely did not_ almost jump out of his skin, but…

“Glass-hearted as usual, you big softie,” is how Daichi greets him, an open, easy grin on his face. 

He looks more relaxed than Asahi ever remembers seeing him in all three years they played together, and he can’t help but smile at his former captain and dear friend. “Daichi, good to see you.” 

“I’m glad you could make it, I was worried I was going to be the only former third year here, with Suga in Tokyo and, well-” He crosses his arms in front of his chest. “With Suga in Tokyo.” 

“With Suga in Tokyo,” repeats Asahi, sighing. He sighs because he misses his friend, but he also sighs because the underlying comment Daichi is making, that the three of them are the only survivors from their generation, is a hit to his feelings. There is Shimizu, of course, but he seriously doubts she will ever come back just to be crowded by earnest first-years who probably think that a college woman is the greatest sight ever. 

A snort from Daichi pulls him out of the reverie he hadn’t even realized he’d got himself into. “What?” asks Asahi, genuinely confused, which results in a genuine string of laughter from Daichi. 

“Fashion school must be doing wonders for you if you’ve worked up the courage to wear _that_ ,” explains the former captain, pressing his pointer finger against Asahi’s chest, right where the bold, colorful words were printed on his sports-top, which had started peeking out from under the jacket he’d started zipping open. 

Asahi’s hands stop mid-movement and he freezes, eyes wide and a blush slowly rising up his neck and face. 

“I’m- er, well I. Hm. Uh,” he stammers, looking down where Daichi’s finger is starting to get uncomfortable pressed against his sternum. 

Daichi withdraws his hand, laughing. “I’m just joking with you. I haven’t made friends I can tease at university yet, so I've really missed it.” 

Asahi laughs awkwardly but resumes taking off his jacket. “Right… I forgot how kind you are to me, Daichi,” he tries to tease back, but it comes out a bit too dry for his taste. 

“Always,” Daichi says without missing a beat, winking at the taller guy with a smirk on his face. 

Asahi sighs as he folds his jacket away, wondering why he chose to wear that shirt anyway. It was a gift from Tanaka and Noya, and it was… Hideous was definitely too strong of a word for it, but it was so different from what he always thought he could pull off that, maybe, while it didn’t look bad, it would definitely look bad _on_ _him_. 

Not to mention the fact he’d have “call me ace” written in bold, bright letters across the entirety of his chest. 

But then he feels sweat running down his temples and the back of his neck, because the summer has been unusually hot, and thinks of how for three years all he had to do was keep his uniform clean without giving much thought to what he was wearing, so that when he was getting ready to go to practice, he spotted the deep teal, clean sports top and grabbed it without thinking twice. 

He twists his torso around, feeling the deep arm cut brush over a different set of muscles under his arms, and it’s odd, but a breeze flows in from the open door, gently caressing his sides and he smiles, feeling justified. 

“Asahi-san!” Nishinoya and Tanaka scream in unison, looking completely elated upon seeing their former ace wearing their gift. 

Asahi blushes under their gaze, waving his hands in front of him in a dismissive gesture. “It’s nothing, really. I like the top and I wanted-” he starts, but Tanaka cuts him off. 

“Did you hear that, Noya-san? Asahi-san liked our gift!” Tanaka shouts at Nishinoya, who can’t stop nodding excitedly.

“I knew we had great taste, Ryuu. I told you he’d love it!”

“Erm, guys, I liked it but-” Asahi tries to explain, but the two are too lost in their own little bubble of happiness to hear him. 

Daichi’s hand lands on his shoulder again. “Leave them be, Asahi, I’m sure you’ve just made their day. I think Tanaka could get a ball to the face and break his nose and it wouldn’t still make a dent in his positive mood.” 

Asahi nods in agreement. “And Nishinoya?”

Daichi lets out a theatrical sigh. “Let’s just say I’m not looking forward to being on the opposite team. He ain’t letting a single ball touch his side of the court today.” 

The lament makes Asahi laugh, and Daichi smiles at him. “There you go, no more moping around because of a supposedly bad wardrobe choice,” Daichi praises him. Once Asahi has turned his face back towards the court, Daichi speaks again. “Besides, it looks really good on you,” he comments nonchalantly, and before Asahi can retort Daichi sprints to go meet his team. 

Asahi blinks once, twice, without reaction, and then Nishinoya calling him onto the court startles his brain back online. “Sorry, sorry, I’m on my way.”

Asahi’s brain keeps ruminating over Daichi’s words the entire first set - the sentence ‘it looks really good on you’ swimming around and around his thoughts tirelessly. It makes him miss some easy spikes at first, but when Nishinoya stares him down for being off his game Asahi quickly makes sure to focus at least enough to be a valuable wing spiker. 

Asahi thinks that he sees Daichi staring him down over the change of sides after the ex-captain's team wins the first set 26-24, and Nishinoya confirms it when they discuss strategies before the second set can start. 

“You need to score more, or our newbie setter will be instructed not to toss to you. Daichi-san has you marked down completely,” Nishinoya says as a warning, but all Asahi can think of is the fact that _Daichi is watching him_ , and the whole other meaning those words have after Daichi so openly complimented Asahi on his appearance. 

Nishinoya’s words do seem to have some effect though, and Asahi finds himself hitting the ball just a little bit harder.

The change of pace is enough to throw off the two first years on Daichi’s team who are good at receiving, but the former captain stands his ground with a cocky smile, and it gets under Asahi’s skin. 

The tension starts building up between them, and Asahi starts sweating for reasons other than the summer heat. His top starts clinging to his torso, and the loose strands of his hair stick to his face in what feels like funny spiral-like patterns. 

Asahi can’t stop thinking about Nishinoya’s words, and he finds himself watching Daichi in return. Whenever their eyes meet, Daichi flashes him a confident smile, and Asahi tries to smother down whatever reaction it is his stomach is having at the sight.

With each upwards quip of Daichi’s lips, the tension piles up. Asahi hits harder, Daichi positions himself faster, and both stare each other down every now and then. Asahi’s body starts swimming in adrenaline, and he’s sure Daichi’s is too. 

The tension culminates in one of Asahi’s spikes landing square on Daichi’s chest. Daichi stumbles back before falling on his ass and Asahi rushes to the other side of the net to help his friend get back on his feet. 

“Daichi, are you okay?” Asahi asks as he extends his hand to grab Daichi’s.

Daichi plants his feet firm on the ground and lets Asahi haul him up. However, as soon as he’s standing, he bends down, hands on his knees and a faint, strained laugh leaving his mouth. 

“Strong,” he comments, looking straight at Asahi, and Asahi stills. Daichi’s face is flushed, a faint but noticeable red high on his cheeks. His hand is rubbing his chest, trying to soothe the burning from the impact. “Well, I guess that was on me messing my timing, but don’t count on it happening again,” he says, scratching the back of his head and smiling embarrassedly, and Asahi feels his own face heating up. 

Something ticks in the back of Asahi’s mind and he opens his mouth to ask why Daichi, of all people, messed up his timing, but Nishinoya’s laughter cuts him.

“Daichi-san, have you really already forgotten how to receive properly?” he asks, a shit-eating grin shaping his mouth. 

“That was one missed spike dig, Nishinoya, don’t look so smug,” he corrects him before turning to Asahi again. “It _won’t_ happen again,” Daichi reiterates before getting into a lowered stance, with his knees bent and his arms stretched forward, ready to receive. 

It makes Asahi gulp, but Nishinoya slaps him on the back and he gathers his focus back together. He can’t let his mind wander. 

As practice goes on, Asahi discovers that ‘not letting his mind wander’ is easier said than done, but Asahi’s side gets the second the set 25-22 and the third set goes deep into the 20’s, with Daichi's side winning 29-27 after a nasty second ball from Kageyama. 

Asahi joins Ennoshita in the effort to hold back a fuming Hinata after Kageyama teases him for not getting to the ball on time, while Nishinoya and Kinoshita confront Tanaka and Narita about a supposed net touch or something and the newbies watch the scenes in confusion - Asahi thinks one of them is actually, legitimately scared. Everything is dangerously close to descending into chaos, and as he looks around he spots Daichi watching it all next to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

He has an amused look on his face, which Asahi figures is absolutely fair, considering he isn’t captaining anymore.

Asahi pouts at him anyway, holding onto Hinata’s vest as Ennoshita moves to push Kageyama away. 

Daichi shrugs, Suga-like, and Asahi rolls his eyes, unimpressed. 

Eventually, Coach Ukai gets everyone under control and starts to brief the club members about their performance and the next steps in the training camp.

Out of the corner of his eye, Asahi spots Daichi raising his hand and asking for permission to speak. 

“Yes, Sawamura?”

“Well, it’s just that, Asahi and I aren’t on the team anymore. We were also never that much of tactical players, anyway, so I don’t think we have anything to add to your insights,” Daichi comments, and Asahi frowns at him. ‘Not a tactical player’? The former _captain_? That’s clearly a lie. 

Daichi seems undeterred by Asahi’s reaction. “So I was wondering if we could be excused earlier.” Asahi turns to their former coach with his eyes wide, surprised. 

Coach Ukai, contrary to Asahi’s expectations, simply laughs and crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking amused. “Alright, you two can go. I mean, you’re not students here anymore, so it’s not like I could actually make you stay, if I wanted to.”

Asahi’s jaw drops and Daichi elbows him on the side to stop gaping. “We’ll be leaving then, Coach Ukai,” Daichi says, standing up. Asahi watches him extend his arm in front of him before his brain realizes he’s being helped up. 

“Thank you for having us,” Daichi thanks before taking a bow, and Asahi mimics him, still kind of dumbfounded. 

Ukai nods. “Thank you for coming today. Your experience is always welcome to help keep the team in shape. 

“Of course,” Daichi assures him. “That is, if _we_ keep in shape in the first place, of course,” he adds in a joking tone, and coach laughs. 

“Alright, alright, now get out of here so the team meeting can go on.” 

Asahi is still quiet as he packs his things and slides his bag onto his shoulder. He follows Daichi outside, waving at his former teammates as he steps onto the concrete, and as soon as he’s out of sight of anyone inside, Daichi pulls him not at all gently towards the side of the gym facing away from the clubrooms and the main classroom building.

Daichi pins Asahi to the wall and Asahi lets his bag drop. It falls on both of their feet, and Daichi hastily kicks it away. 

“Daichi, what-” he tries to ask, but Daichi shushes him, covering Asahi’s mouth with his hand.

“Do you have any idea how distracting you are in _this_?” Daichi says, grabbing the front of Asahi’s top. 

Asahi lifts one eyebrow inquiringly and lets out a little muffled ‘uh’ sound. 

Daichi’s eyes travel down Asahi’s body, and Asahi lets his sight move downwards as well. Daichi’s grip on his top is clearly tight, the veins in Daichi’s hand becoming visible from the effort of holding onto the fabric. 

Daichi’s eyes move back up and Asahi’s follow suit. They’re staring at each other again like they did during the match, but from this close, the way Asahi feels Daichi’s attention on him is entirely different. It feels like they should _not_ be in public when Daichi is looking at him like he is right now. 

The confusion clouding Asahi’s brain does not match the way his blood rushes to his dick, and he gulps.

Daichi slowly loosens his grip on Asahi’s top and moves his hand towards the armhole, pressing against Asahi’s torso just lightly. Daichi curls his fingers inside, letting them brush against Asahi’s side. 

Asahi watches as Daichi does so, and the next time their eyes meet Asahi can see Daichi is looking at him expectantly. When Asahi makes no move to detach his friend from his sports-top, Daichi tightens his grip. 

“Can I kiss you?” Daichi asks, taking his hand off of Asahi’s mouth, and Asahi freezes. He can see Daichi moving closer to him but he can’t react, until Daichi’s face is incredibly close, when Asahi lets out a belated welp. 

Daichi’s free hand quickly covers his mouth again. “The team is still all inside, just on the other side of this wall,” he points out. 

Asahi nods and Daichi lets his hand drop. “I’ll keep quiet,” Asahi promises, and Daichi grins.

“That’s my ace,” he says before leaning in, and then his lips are brushing against Asahi’s. 

Immediately Asahi’s eyes snap closed, and the kiss feels so good, Daichi’s lips feel so good he can’t help but let a content sigh escape. He feels Daichi smiling against him in response before he presses on, pushing his weight forward and sliding his tongue into Asahi’s mouth. 

Asahi’s brain belatedly registers Daichi moving back and breaking the kiss to breathe, and at that moment Daichi’s hand moves up to cover Asahi’s eyes. 

“Do you trust me?” Asahi hears Daichi whisper against his ear, the other standing so close that his lips brush against Asahi’s skin. 

Asahi fights back a shiver and manages a small nod. 

“Then keep your eyes closed for me,” Daichi requests, and his mouth has moved to his neck. Asahi fails to hold the full-body shiver this time. 

Asahi tries to focus on Daichi’s movement, his mind idly looking out for some kind of pattern. Daichi lets go of Asahi’s face and clings to both of the armholes of his sports-top. His fingers brush against Asahi’s torso, near his abs, and Asahi scrunches his eyes to make sure they won’t open on their own account. 

Daichi lets his mouth travel up Asahi’s neck to kiss his face and back down to reach his collarbone over the fabric of the top. He moves back to Asahi’s neck and gently bites on Asahi’s adam’s apple as he drags his fingers up and down Asahi’s side.

Asahi can feel himself shaking, and he isn’t entirely sure but he also might be wheezing, the sensations too much on him after an afternoon of volleyball practice. 

Then Daichi simultaneously sucks on the side of Asahi’s neck and presses against Asahi’s dick with his thigh and Asahi jumps in surprise. 

Daichi moves away from Asahi. “Do you need me to stop?” he asks in a worried tone, and Asahi quickly shakes his head no, indicating that he’s fine. “Do you want me to?” Daichi asks, in a teasing tone this time, and Asahi tries to open his eyes to give Daichi his answer. 

“Please, don-” he starts to plead but Daichi dives in and cuts Asahi’s sentence in half with his mouth on his. He bites on Asahi’s lower lips and sucks. Asahi sucks in a breath but other than the faint resulting hissing sound he stays quiet. 

Daichi moves from Asahi’s mouth to his ear. “Then keep your eyes closed for me until _I_ say you can open them again,” Daichi orders, voice almost purring and lips gently brushing against the shell of Asahi’s ear. His thigh insistently presses into Asahi’s dick over his shorts and Asahi moans. 

Asahi feels Daichi’s fingers leaving his skin before his hands stop clutching at Asahi’s sports top. For a few seconds, Asahi can’t feel anything other than Daichi’s thigh against his crotch, and then suddenly Daichi’s fingers are combing through his hair, letting it loose from the ponytail. 

Asahi hums, pleased with the soft caress and appreciative of the change of pace. Daichi takes one of Asahi’s hands in his, and Asahi realizes he was clutching his fists for who knows how long. 

Asahi relaxes his hands and Daichi moves in to kiss his cheek. Asahi can feel he’s smiling and he smiles in response, letting his arms loose so Daichi can move his hands however he wants. 

Daichi takes one of Asahi’s hands to his own hair, guiding Asahi to comb through the strands and let his nails gently scratch his scalp. Asahi tries to pull, and Daichi pulls his thigh away in reprimand. 

“Sorry,” Asahi mutters, going back to combing through Daichi’s hair. Daichi snorts but puts his thigh back between Asahi’s legs and kisses his neck in acknowledgment of his apology.

Asahi feels Daichi take his other hand up to his mouth and he briefly wonders if Daichi is something of a romantic guy before he realizes his fingers feel way too wet and warm for just a kiss. 

Daichi is sucking on Asahi’s fingers, and Asahi stills at the realization. Then Daichi’s tongue moves from Asahi’s fingers to the palm of his hand and Asahi’s knees start shaking. Asahi is in the middle of wondering if Daichi will get mad if he lets go of his hair to brace against the wall when Daichi gets seemingly satisfied with his work licking Asahi’s hand and shoves it down his shorts to wrap around his dick. His _hard dick_.

Asahi’s knees go really weak and he starts sliding down the wall, only Daichi’s thigh keeping him from falling. 

Daichi lets out a low, humming sound followed by a relieved sigh, and Asahi starts shaking in anticipation. He feels Daichi’s hands clutching at the arm-holes of his sports-top again, and then a pressure on his chest where Daichi has leaned forward against his torso.

“You can- you can move your hand, you know?” Daichi whispers against Asahi’s ear, and he shivers before gently shaking his head. 

“I- I’ve never done this,” he explains, but then Daichi snorts against the side of his neck and he can feel Daichi’s chest shaking against his own. He’s laughing. “What’s so funny?” he asks, shaping his brows into something he assumes is a frown. His eyes are still closed and his blood is still pumping fast, and he isn’t sure he’s making a proper annoyed face. 

Daichi ‘tsk’s before pushing his thigh harder against Asahi’s hardening cock. “You seriously want me to believe you haven’t held a dick on your hand? Not even _this one_?” he stresses these last words with a particularly hard push. 

Asahi bites down a moan and resists the urge to tighten his grip on Daichi’s dick like he does with his own when he’s close to orgasm. 

“Or maybe,” Daichi starts speaking against Asahi’s jaw. “You just want me to talk you through it.” Daichi takes one hand back to Asahi’s hair. “Maybe you like hearing me say lewd stuff,” he muses, combing his fingers through the strands. 

Asahi feels his head nod on its own and Daichi smiles against Asahi’s neck. 

“Start sliding your hand up from the base a couple of times,” Daichi says, and Asahi follows. “Yeah, ah- like that, and, ah-” Daichi’s hand goes from Asahi’s hair to his shoulder. “Next- next rub your thumb against the- the tip, not too hard. Spread the pre around, then move back down and, ah, alternate.”

Asahi doesn’t know how Daichi can say that stuff with a straight face, and then he realizes he probably isn't saying those things with a straight face. He can’t see it, but Daichi’s cheeks feel hot against his jaw, so he’s probably blushing hard. Or at least _one of them is_.

“Like that, yeah, like that, Asahi,” Daichi speaks in a breathy voice that makes Asahi hot all over. Spurred on, Asahi tries rubbing his thumb under the head in circular movements like he sometimes does when he's jerking off and Daichi bites down on his shoulder to muffle a moan. “And you wanted to tell me you’d never done this before?” Daichi teases, sounding breathless and amused, and Asahi smiles and tries to kiss his smirk away. He hits the side of Daichi’s nose instead, and both of them laugh small, soundless laughs. 

“You’re doing so well, Ace,” Daichi praises him, and takes Asahi’s mouth on his. This move makes Daichi press his body closer to Asahi’s, including his thigh on Asahi’s dick, and Asahi uses this opportunity to let out the moans he was holding back, letting Daichi’s mouth muffle the sound. 

Daichi's mouth leaves Asahi's, and a second later those lips are back brushing against the shell of Asahi's ear. "I want you to move faster than this, Ace. I know you can, your hand feels so good on me, I know you can make me feel even better," Daichi whispers against Asahi's ear, and Asahi's knees go weak again. He lets a low, desperate moan leave his lips and Daichi moves in to swallow it away. 

Asahi tentatively speeds up his pace, horny brain somehow still finding a way to worry about how he's doing what he's doing, leaning against the side of the high school gymnasium, but then Daichi is moaning low and giggling, satisfied, and Asahi keeps going, spurred on by it all.

It's not quick, or at least, it doesn't feel like fast. They're in public and could be found at any time, Asahi's brain reminds him, but it doesn't matter, it feels good to take his time to know Daichi's dick, what he likes and what makes him draw back in reprimand. It feels good to not know where he's gonna touch next, every other sense of Asahi's heightened in his lack of vision. 

Eventually, though, Daichi's thigh starts trembling and his breaths get shorter and shorter and occasionally pained. "Asahi, I'm-" he starts to say something, but Asahi angles his wrist just right, giving Daichi's dick one last stroke and whatever he was going to say gets lost in the bashful moan that comes out when he comes.

Asahi feels the come hit his arm and he pulls his hand back from Daichi's dick, startled. 

Daichi's moan shifts into a strained hiss from the sudden loss of contact and Asahi feels guilty enough to start apologizing. "Daichi, I'm sorry, I-" he begins saying, but Daichi's finger quickly comes up to push against his lips in a silencing gesture. 

"That's on me, I should have warned you sooner, don't worry," Daichi reassures him, and Asahi nods. 

"You did so well, Ace," Daichi adds as he gently wraps his hand around Asahi's wrist. 

Around the wrist connected to the hand that just took a cumload, Asahi's brain notices, sending a shiver down Asahi's spine and making his dick twitch in interest.

Daichi takes Asahi's dirty hand to his mouth and starts licking it clean, and Asahi wonders for a moment if he's having a heat stroke and hallucinating. 

It fits, so speaking, with everything they've done so far, but his legs go so weak when he feels Daichi's tongue explore his hand, thoroughly cleaning it as if he was extremely grateful Asahi just used it to hastily bring him off. 

Daichi playfully bites one of Asahi's fingers and Asahi starts shaking, feeling harder than he can remember feeling since he started jerking off in the shower. 

Daichi lets go of Asahi's hand and presses his weight forward, letting his thigh push against Asahi's dick and their chests touch. 

"You did so well, such a good job, trusting me like that," Daichi whispers against Asahi's ear, his voice breathless but laden with playfulness. "I'll give you your reward, _Ace_ ," he adds in the most flirty, teasing tone he can manage, and Asahi moans in anticipation. 

Asahi feels Daichi gently take his hand back to his hair, and Asahi starts combing his fingers through the strands before he realizes his hand is moving lower and lower.

Which means _Daichi’s head_ is moving lower and lower. Which means…

He nearly slaps his mouth with his free hand to keep quiet and muffle the moan that leaves his lips when Daichi takes his dick out and licks it from the base to the head.

It feels completely different from when it’s just his hand around his cock, and Asahi tries to commit to memory the way Daichi’s tongue slides easily along the shaft, because he wants to keep feeling it over and over and-

Daichi takes the head of Asahi’s cock into his mouth and Asahi bites down on his lower lip so hard he thinks he draws blood. It was all he could do to keep quiet, and he notices he’s started trembling when Daichi’s hand rubs in circles his stomach, trying for reassuring and reaching confusing, which works to get him back to a calmer state anyway, so he’ll take it. 

Asahi’s hand on Daichi’s hair starts clenching, gently but firmly holding onto the strands, and Daichi moans around Asahi’s dick. 

It sends a shiver down Asahi’s spine so fast he ends up arching away from the wall and forward, into Daichi’s mouth. Was that Daichi’s throat? Asahi gasps in surprise.

Daichi’s hand presses Asahi back against the wall and then pinches his hip, silently saying ‘stay there’. Asahi focuses the measly rest of will force he has and does his best to keep his hips still. 

It gets harder and harder to do so as Daichi starts taking in more and more of him, hand stroking what his mouth can’t cover. 

Asahi’s entire body starts shaking as he approaches his climax, and he feels in the back of his mind the obligation to warn the man on his knees in front of him, but when he opens his mouth only gasps and meaningless babbling comes out of it, so he closes it again and starts pulling Daichi’s hair in a way he hopes conveys the words ‘I’m gonna come in your mouth soon so if you don’t want that you might want to pull away now.’

Daichi’s mouth leaves his dick and Asahi hisses. Okay, well, he kinda asked for that. But Daichi’s hand doesn’t stop stroking him, and then it sneaks behind his balls to press against _something_ and whatever it is it’s enough to finish him off. 

Asahi comes, one finger in his own mouth to keep somewhat quiet, but his entire body is shaking, and it feels so good he kinds of drifts off out of consciousness. 

He faintly hears Daichi’s voice calling him, so he does his best to focus on that. 

“You can open your eyes now, Asahi,” Daichi says, and Asahi does so. 

Daichi’s face is painted with Asahi cum on his cheek and his chin, and Asahi’s brain blanks at the sight, completely stunned.

Whatever Daichi is saying is completely lost to Asahi’s ears, and he startles when Daichi starts snapping his fingers in front of Asahi’s eyes. 

“Hey, earth to Asahi, come on,” Daichi starts, sounding amused. “I know that was good, but you can come down from your high now.” 

“S-sure, I’m okay,” Asahi stammers, and Daichi giggles, looking unfairly cute in his debauched state. 

“Can you please check if there’s anyone by the faucets?” Daichi asks as he tidies Asahi’s dick back inside his shorts. “I can’t go home like this.”

Asahi nods and Daichi looks at him expectantly for a few seconds before Asahi realizes he has to actually move to check the other side of the wall, and he blushes, embarrassed at being still kind of slow. Daichi simply smiles at him in a reassuring manner. 

“Yeah, it’s clear, I think everyone’s left already,” Asahi informs his friend, and Daichi quickly kneels in front the water stream, thoroughly washing his face. 

It makes heat pool around Asahi’s belly seeing Daichi on his knees after… what they just did. 

It must also pool on his cheeks because Daichi looks up at his face and laughs, amused. “So, how d’you like it?” Daichi asks as he stands up to pick Asahi’s bag where they’ve left it. 

“It was, um,” Asahi takes the bag as he struggles with his words. “It was very, uh… intense.”

Daichi laughs openly at Asahi’s answer. “I know, Suga left me the same way last summer.” 

Asahi nods and Daichi smiles a small, contempt smile. “Well, see you next time, then,” he bids farewell, waving his hand back at Asahi as the former ace stays frozen in place, still shaken by the turn his afternoon practice took. 

He waves at nothing when his brain catches up with what Daichi just told him and his face goes all red again, _hard_. 

He decides to wait it out before taking the train home. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 Haikyuu!! NSFW Big Bang. I love Asahi and everyone should love Asahi. 
> 
> And Daichi. 
> 
> Go give Leon, the amazing artist, your love on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SpikeMyAssAsahi)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
